ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ned10/ChrisX: Hero of Heroes Part 2
Ned10/Chris X Hero of Heroes is a crossover of Ned10:Ultimate Adventures and Chris X Part 2 is Written By Chris X(Me) and Rath(Chris X) see gigantic monster Rath(Chris X): WHAT IS THAT?DO YOU KNOW THAT THING? Humongosaur(Ned): I was gonna ask you the same thing. Monster: RRRAAAWWWWWRRRRR Rath(Chris X): LET'S DEFEAT IT!!!!!! Humongosaur(Ned): Are you kidding me that thing is bigger than Way Big!!!!!!!! Rath(Chris X): What's a Way Big? Humongosaur(Ned): Never mind. turn back Ned: Looks like we have to work together Chris X: Okay Ned and Chris X: It's Hero time Monster: You can't stop me.Laugh Chris X: Maybe I can. Ned: Kid,let me handle this. Chris X: But I got a plan. Ned: Me too,so lets go with my plan. Chris X: NO!!!! Omegatrix and presses Upgrade Icon Upgrade: UPGRADE!!!!!!!!!! gets in the Ultimatrix Ned: That is a much better plan than mine. Upgrade(Chris X): Thanks. Ned: Lets defeat that freak. Pred: Go Ned!!!!! Rath: I Don't care. Emma: You can do it Ned!!!!!! Upgrade(Chris X): And I'm back as a nobody. twists Upgrade Ultimatrix and presses an icon Swampfire(Ned): Lets Do this. Upgrade(Chris X):Hope an upgrade is good for this one. makes a noise Swampfire(Ned): Still looks the same, except that I have an upgrade suit on my body. Upgrade(Chris X): Try his powers. a HUGE''' '''fireball and trows it to the monster Swampfire(Ned): Now that's cool. Upgrade(Chris X): That's not cool that's hot. Swampfire(Ned): Nice joke.Okay let us see what the seeds can do. Monster: I'll defeat you and get both your matrixes. seeds to the ground and grew HUGE vines Upgrade(Chris X): Yeah that's what an upgrade can do. Swampfire(Ned): Try another fireball. again another fireball but this one was part of its face Monster: Now you done it laser from his mouth Swampfire(Ned): Time to go..... Ultimatrix on his chest Ned: BIG CHILL!!!!!!!!! intangible to avoid laser Upgrade(Chris X): Let’s see this one's upgraded abilities. Breaths out cold air and the monster's foot is frozen Big Chill(Ned): Now that's what I call cooling off.Are we done with the puns? Upgrade(Chris X): Now we are. Big Chill(Ned): Okay. Monster: You can't stop me!!!!!!!! Upgrade(Chris X): Why not? Monster: Cause I am UNSTOPPABLE!!!!! Big Chill(Ned): But we just stopped you Monster: Not Yet. ice and Makes a fist Upgrade(Chris X): Oh come on. Big Chill(Ned): Aw Man hits Big Chill, Upgrade gets out of the Ultimatrix, and they both turn back Chris X: It's impossible to defeat him! Ned: It is possible to defeat him,don't give up. Chris X: Okay. twists Ultimatrix then presses it Ned: HUMONGOUSAUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! goes to the monster and hits it Monster: Like I said I'm UNSTOPPABLE!!!!!!!! Humongousar and throws him Chris X: I'll also go..... X twists Omegatrix and presses Icon Jetray(Chris X): Humongousaur!!!!!!!!Not the one I wanted. Monster: RRRAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! is running Fasttrack(Ned): What did I miss? Jetray(Chris X): Nothing, just trying to figure how to climb that thing(Monster). Fasttrack(Ned): Easy, I climb it.You fly. Jetray(Chris X): Got it. was flying next to the monster while Fasttrack was climbing it Jetray(Chris X): Are we Halfway way there. Fasttrack(Ned): I think we past halfway a few minutes ago. does twist and turns Fasttrack(Ned): What are you doing. Jetray(Chris X): Twists and Turns. Fasttrack(Ned): Why? Jetray(Chris X): Cause I'm bored. Fasttrack(Ned): We finally got to the head. Jetray(Chris X): YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! touches Ultimatrux and turns into..... Ned: CANNONBOLT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bolts to the head Monster: OWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cannonbolt(Ned): Oh yeah. shoots rays at his eyes Monster: OOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jetray(Chris X): Not so UNSTOPPABLE now, are you! takes out claws and rips a hole to it's dimension and Chris X's dimension Jetray(Chris X): Hope we meet someday again Ned 10! transforms back to Ned Ned: Same with you. X goes back to his dimension and the monster does the same thing The End Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Chris X: The Series Category:Ned10: Ultimate Adventures